iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Dulce Base
The Goverment Base in Dulce, New Mexico is a secret location guarding extra terrestrial contact and affairs and was occupied by the Mogadorians before its destruction. It was the location of the Garde's first battle with Setrákus Ra. History Pre-Destruction Malcolm Goode is well aware that the base exists and knows its location from his conspiracy days. At some point after this, the base becomes an official base for extraterrestrial activities. At an unknown time, the first Loric Ship was transported and hidden within the the base. Lexa, having discovered the base travels to investigate, is arrested at the perimeter and questioned by Purdy and discovers that the Mogadorians have taken the base (The Guard). As the Garde begin to join forces, The Mogadorians announce that all Human prisoners are to be taken to the Dulce base which Adamus Sutekh discovers while monitoring Mogadorian chatter. This would include Sarah, having been interrogated by the FBI before being taken by the Mogadorians, and Sam Goode, who was trapped inside the Mogadorian mountain base in West Virginia and tortured for information by Setrákus Ra. (The Search for Sam). Battle of Dulce After Six is separated from Marina, Eight and Ella, she finds herself in the desert. She walks for miles and eventually is caught by the government agents, brought to the base and interrogated before she battles Setrákus Ra alone. Six is defeated and trapped in a crystallized rock caused by Ra's whip. Four, and Nine both have dreams pointing them towards New Mexico and so they travel there. They meet with Marina, Eight and Ella and fight their way inside. Four is reunited with Sarah and the group battle Setrákus and an army of Mogadorians (The Rise of Nine). At the same time as the Garde's infiltration, Adamus and Malcolm break into the base via the back of the compound, Adamus using One's recently passed on Earthquake Generation Legacy. They eventually find Sam and Adamus sacrifices himself to help Sam and Malcolm escape, causing the armory to explode and killing a large amount of Mogadorians including Ivan (The Search for Sam). Post-Destruction Adamus survives the collapse and discovers that a large part of the base was destroyed as a result of the explosion. He climbs from the wreckage with an injured Mogadorian named Rex and rests in the collapsed watch tower before coming across Dust, a Chimæra who had been imprisoned at the base (The Forgotten Ones). Mark James breaks into his father's office, which had been taken over by Agent Purdy, and discovers that Sarah is being held there. With the help of 'GUARD' he travels to the base and finds it in ruins and is soon picked up by Agent Walker. Lexa takes advantage of the latest news and successfully infiltrates and steals back the Loric Ship (The Fugitive/The Guard). Known Activities *Garde project - the government help hunt the Garde in return for weapons and Iridium. *Detaining and interrogation of Humans - Sam Goode and Sarah Hart have been held here. *Experiments involving plants, using a substance to make plant life grow significantly (seen by six while trying to escape). These experiments are likely related to MogPro - the augmentations of Setrákus Ra. See Also * Dulce Base (Real World) : Category:Buildings/Structures/Facilities Category:Mogadorian Facilities Category:Locations